In recent years, the commercial demand for three-dimensional (3-D) viewing has increased, both in large scale settings, such as movie theatres, and in small-scale settings, such as in home entertainment centers and in healthcare environments. Some typical 3-D viewing systems require the viewer wear a 3-D image viewing apparatus, otherwise known as “3-D glasses,” to perceive the 3-D image. These 3-D glasses can be either active or passive, but typically alter the viewer's perception of the projected image to create the 3-D viewing effect. In some implementations, an anaglyphic 3-D system is implemented, where stereoscopic images are displayed with each image being displayed using a different color spectrum. In some anaglyphic 3-D systems, the 3-D glasses attempt to filter the stereoscopic images such that each eye of the viewer receives just one of the stereoscopic images. Unfortunately, the filtering is often imperfect, causing “ghosting” where one eye of the viewer receives both images, degrading the clarity of the 3-D image.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure